Tigerstar's Nine Lives
by Antpelt
Summary: Tigerclaw receives his nine lives and becomes the leader of ShadowClan


Tigerstar's Nine Lives

Tigerclaw pressed his nose to the moonstone, as Runningnose had instructed, and fell asleep. He was instantly gripped in cold, and for a heartbeat he wondered if StarClan would refuse to grant him nine lives. Suddenly, he felt soft grass beneath him and opened his eyes to slits. As he saw Fourtrees, he relaxed and stood up. It was empty and peaceful, and he decided to look at the stars. Blinking, he realized the stars were getting closer and that they weren't actually stars, they were cats. Many cats gathered round, some very familiar, some not.

"Welcome, Tigerclaw." The voice seemed to come from every cat he had ever known, and he couldn't pick out a particular cat that the voice was coming from.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" In complete awe, Tigerclaw replied: "I'm ready."

He noticed that a familiar face was padding up to him, his mentor, Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw touched his nose to Tigerclaw's.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your Clan." As the words came out, Tigerclaw felt a jolt of pain. It was all he could do to keep himself from yowling out loud. But it gradually disappeared. He hoped he wouldn't have to do that eight more times. Next up was Raggedstar, the leader before Brokenstar.

"With this life I give you loyalty, to your Clan and to the Warrior Code." Tigerclaw braced himself for the pain that was about to come, and clenched his teeth in agony. He breathed as the pain faded. Next up was a black she-cat with a loving gaze.

"Tigerclaw, my son. I am so proud of you."

"Leopardfoot," Tigerclaw murmured.

"With this life I give you protection. Use it to protect your Clan as a mother protects her kits." Tigerclaw felt a burst of pain, and realized just how much a mother would protect her kits. As he watched his mother pad away, a face he hadn't seen since he was a young kit was coming towards him. He knew he should be sneering and backing away from his father, Pinestar, who became a kittypet on his last life, but he couldn't hold his joy.

"Tigerclaw. It's great to see you becoming the leader I always knew you'd become. With this life I give you endurance. Use it to get through the most difficult challenges." Tigerclaw felt as if he were being suffocated, but he didn't give in and endured the pain, feeling it dim. Looking through the crowd, he barely noticed the next life-giver. He blinked in confusion, and then recognised one of his sisters.

"Nightkit. I've missed you." The little she-kit reared up on her hind legs to touch noses with Tigerclaw.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well to care for those in need." Tigerclaw felt peace spread through him, and he wished he was back in the nursery with his mother, his sisters and his father. Next up was another kit.

"Mistkit!" She, too, reared up to touch noses.

"With this life I give you faith. Trust that we will help you in times of need." Tigerclaw didn't know how he couldn't. His kin was here. The next cat padded towards him. For a moment Tigerclaw thought he was staring at himself.

"I am Gorseclaw, from ancient SkyClan," He meowed simply. "With this life I give you pride. Know what you've done well and recognize the great leader you could be." As he felt pride well up inside him, Gorseclaw's words echoed inside his head. _The great leader you could be._ Did that mean he wouldn't be a good leader? Next up was the old deputy, Cinderfur.

"With this life I give you determination. Believe in yourself and strive to succeed in your goals." Tigerclaw could see himself leading ShadowClan, with strong, healthy warriors, an abundance of kits. He would make ShadowClan the best. He knew he had one more life.

"Greetings, Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw recognized the previous leader, Nightstar.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it to know what is right." Tigerclaw felt strong. Nightstar stepped back and his voice rang clearly through the clearing.

"I hail you by your new name, Tigerstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity." Like a Clan would call a warrior by their new name, so did the cats of StarClan.

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" He wished he could stay there forever. He felt strong. He was no longer Tigerclaw, but Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan.


End file.
